


It WAS locked.

by WooyooNara



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, bullshit porn tbh, shikamaru is obviously of age., uh oh oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooyooNara/pseuds/WooyooNara
Summary: Asuma pays Shikamaru a visit after a long, boring mission...
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ ... it's my second attempt at a smut fic, so, I mean.. don't.. except too much of me.
> 
> Anyway.. I'm working on three different AsuShika AU's and... it's going forward.
> 
> I want them long and detailed, which means it's taking a while.  
> I can't tell you when exactly I'll post the first chapters, but it's gonna happen in the near future.
> 
> enjoy some porn while you wait, I guess

* * *

  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I hear you.. I’ll do it tomorrow. ‘Night, dad..” Shikamaru said tiredly as he walked into his dark room and was suddenly pushed up against the door as it slammed shut. A hand covered his mouth and strong arms kept his body trapped.

“Shikamaru?” Shikaku called from outside, stepping closer to his son’s room. “You okay? The hell did you slam the door for?”

“ _Mmh_ ––” The Nara heir felt a muscular thigh press between his own legs and a warm breath near his ear that made him shiver. But Shikamaru relaxed just a few seconds after and once he did, the hand fell from his mouth.

A pair of lips gave his neck a soft kiss and beard tickled his sensitive skin, nuzzling against him and blessing him with more kisses and nibbles.

“ _Hhn_ … Sorry, dad. I’m _fh_ – fine.” he bit his lower lip and cursed in a whisper as he felt those damn skilled lips smirk against his skin.

“I swung the door too fast. I’m good.”

“Alright.. Try get some rest. Good job today.”

“Thanks. _I’ll try_.” Shikaku’s footsteps faded down the hall and Shikamaru fumbled with the lock of his door before gripping onto the intruder’s vest while grinding down on the thigh slightly. 

“Are you fucking _crazy_? Coming here..” 

“I just got back and I missed you.” He had such a husky voice when he was like this… It was low, greedy and almost vibrated against Shikamaru’s neck, who fought against his own body’s movements but honestly had **no** chance in controlling them. He gently rolled himself back and forth on Asuma’s leg and sighed out his choked little moans.

_He had kind of missed him too, he guessed…_

“Plus, since I missed your 19th birthday… I thought I’d make it up to you..” He bit down too hard on the spot he’d already created a deep purple onto and a loud whimper escaped the Nara, causing both of them to freeze and listen for those footsteps of Shikaku again. 

Luckily, they never came and Asuma chuckled in relief. He pulled back as he apologized and stepped backward until he could sit down on the chūnin’s bed, unzipping his vest and dropping it on the floor. He raised his hand and motioned for Shikamaru to come closer, which he obeyed lazily but there was a hint of excitement in his features, Asuma noticed.

“I just showered…” The younger one told him, letting himself be guided up on Asuma’s lap and untying the man’s headband and putting it on top of the vest.

“I can tell…” He murmured with a charming smile, running his hand through the slightly damp hair, breathing in his fresh scent and hint of coconut.   
“I _haven’t_.”

Shikamaru couldn’t help his own smile from spreading at that and shook his head. “ _I can tell_.” 

Asuma laughed and captured the other’s lips with his and let them fall back onto Shikamaru’s bed. Shikamaru straddled the jōnin, grabbing onto the hands that were sneaking under his loose shirt and pinned the arms down on each side of Asuma’s head. He leaned over, his untied hair casting soft shadows on his face. Asuma couldn’t decide if he wanted to reach up to run his hands through it in a gentle way… or if he rather wanted to grab it tightly and tug him down roughly. Shikamaru sure brought out the best and the more sinful side of him.

But since he was pinned by the younger male, he decided to let him think he had the advantage for once. He had advantage in IQ, but in strength… not so much. It was cute to see him try though.

“Everyday, I thought of you.. when I went to sleep, when I woke up…” He spoke gently, pleased and amused to see the pinkish colour creep its way through the other’s fair skin and watch the embarrassed frown follow suit.

“Why do you have to be so cheesy?”

“Because you’re my world and nothing will ever make my heart pound this hard. Being away from you makes the colours fade, music dull, scents weak––”

“Stop it––”

“––tastes bland…” He chuckled when Shikamaru growled at him and calling him ridiculous. Asuma got himself free from the grip and sat up, one of his hands brushing over Shikamaru’s cheek, while the other was placed on his lower back. The man leaned closer and whispered into Shika’s ear, the hand on his back moved down further onto his behind that was unfortunately still covered by sweatpants and followed the crease with two fingers, pressing a bit more firmly as he did. About three seconds later, the younger one’s blush deepened drastically and he grabbed a pillow, showing it into Sarutobi’s face which forced him down onto his back again.

“Pervert.” the heir said, “I told you that’s… weird.”

“It’s not weird, it’s definitely a thing. It’s called ri––” His mouth was quickly covered by a hand and he grunted behind it. However, he was more amused than annoyed and really, who could be anything else when seeing that expression on this guy?

Asuma grinned and moved Shikamaru’s hand away from his lips, kissing the ex-student’s knuckles softly. “I think you’d like it, actually… I mean, now knowing your kinky side and all…” his teasing only made the other’s face burn more and more, but he could also see him grow more excited and curious as well.

He could also feel the pressure on his own excited body part move along the slow rocking Shikamaru made with his hips. He rolled back and forth, making it more and more obvious that even though he was embarrassed, he did not want to let this moment pass.

Asuma’s eyes scanned the other’s body, wanting to rip apart the clothes he wore. Shikamaru’s expression had changed once he looked up at him again and he couldn’t resist from smiling when seeing Shika try hard not to do so himself.

“Let me kiss you…”

Shikamaru leaned down slowly and parted his lips, ran the tip of his tongue over Asuma’s lips before kissing him with a lot of emotion. 

“…fine, you can try..” his voice was barely audible but Asuma grinned against the other’s lips, capturing them in another kiss and deepening it.

“yeah..?”

Shikamaru nodded.

With that, Asuma ran his hands up over his lover’s body again until he reached his upper torso, rolling them over to switch. He kissed down his neck, sucking and biting gently, leaving marks he wouldn’t tell him about right now… He’d see it in the morning eventually.

He sat up to pull his shirt over his head and loosened he belt before he leaned back down to kiss Shikamaru’s lips and neck again. He pulled his T-shirt up too, but not off. Only exposing his chest so that he could trail kisses down his body. He ran his warm tongue over a nipple while teasing the other one with his fingers. The noises the younger nin made was already driving him nuts but he had to remind the Nara to keep it down unless he wanted his father to knock the door down.

Asuma felt a hand in his hair that gently tugged and it made him glance up to meet Shikamaru’s eyes before continuing his path down. He finally reached the hem of his pants and teasingly kissed along the line above from one hip bone to the other.

“Roll over onto your stomach..”

Shikamaru followed the order and waited for another.

“Now raise your hips a bit… Good..” He leaned down and pressed his lips onto Shikamaru’s lower back while gently rubbing his hands up Shikamaru’s thighs and ass cheeks. “A bit more… There you go.”

The chunin reached down and hooked his thumbs onto the hem, pulling the sweatpants down to reveal himself. A hungry growl could be heard from behind him and he shuddered at it. Asuma’s voice always had a way to make him needy, and he both hated and loved it. He felt a kiss on each firm cheek and felt himself grow harder, feeling it tingle in the lower regions..

Two strong hands guided his hips a tiny bit further up and spread his legs more, exposing him perfectly. He heard Asuma breathe out a curse behind him in that way when he was aroused enough to go wild, but trying to hold himself back.

“Just keep yourself up like this, yeah? If it gets tiresome, just get up on your knees. We can stop anytime you want to, okay? Let me know.” Always the caring and sensible man…

Well, okay.. Sensible was _debatable_ , but at least he’s very caring and loving.

First, Shikamaru felt hands ghosting down his now bare thighs and up again to his hips, then over his cheeks and spreading and squeezing gently. Then he felt the roughness of Asuma’s beard tickling his smooth skin followed by a warm and wet pressure on his entrance. It made him gasp and grip onto his bedsheets in surprise of the new sensation.

“ _Haa_! _hnn_ …” Shikamaru hummed after the jolt had gone through his body and melted into the mattress further. Asuma made sure to wet him completely, and the saliva and hot breath surely made its job to excite the chunin more and more. He didn’t move too fast, wanting Shikamaru to get used to it before going further. But taking notice to the Nara’s reaction made him think it wouldn’t take too long for him to want more.

“You good?” He asked, only receiving a soft hum and nod as response. But it was good enough he thought and continued to tease the ring muscle, adding more and more pressure as the time passed.

Gradually, Asuma increased the force and began squeezing his ass a bit tighter and sucking after each lap. Shikamaru’s body swayed slightly, encouraging the man behind him and let him know he enjoyed the attention much more than he had thought he would.

It was still a weird thing… but he was a damn liar if he said he didn’t like it.

Shikamaru’s chest was tight, warm and tingling, and so was his lower abdomen. He was almost ashamed that he was leaking already, but he found no reason to complain about it at the moment.

He stretched his arms out above his head, gripping at his pillows and moaning into the mattress to muffle himself as he finally felt Asuma’s tongue push into him. He nearly whined in pleasure as he only went deeper and flexed the muscle to stretch him.

“ _hnnnffuck_ …”

After a long time of intense self-control, Asuma gave in to his desire and flexed his tongue, sucking hard at the hole and kissed it before moving his head to the side and biting hungrily at the chūnin’s left cheek. He did it again, and once more before licking his lips and giving the right one a harsh slap before gripping it tightly again and going back in to savour him.

Shikamaru lifted his head as Asuma bit him and as the palm hit his skin, he bit his lower lip in an attempt to quiet himself down after groaning a bit too loudly. His eyes rolled back and he took a deep breath through his nose, then let his head drop back onto the mattress again in a heavy, loud sigh.

“Babe..”

Now he felt greedy. He felt greedy and overpowered by lust as if he was the sin itself. Why in the world hadn’t he let Asuma do this earlier?

“Shika…”

“ _Shikamaru_.” He snapped out of his clouded mind and shifted his head to the side, glancing back at his lover once he heard him call for him.

“ ** _what_** …” That came out a bit too harsh. 

Asuma snorted lightly and grinned at the frustrated young man. “As much as I love listening to you moaning my name over and over like that… you’ve got to be a bit more quiet. We’re not at _my_ place, remember?”

Had he been moaning his name? He hadn’t even noticed…  
Shit.

“Anyway… I could do this forever, but my cock is aching badly..” He continued, leaning in to lube Shikamaru up with more saliva before pulling back, getting free of his pants before grabbing onto him and positioning himself behind, lining up and just pressing his tip against Shika’s hole.

He leaned over him, giving him a sweet kiss to the shadow user’s neck and temple. “And you’re _begging_ to have me. I can’t deny you when you do that, so… you ready?” he nuzzled behind his ear, smiling as he felt Shikamaru shudder under him.

The tip slid inside and he kept pushing himself further in slowly, pausing now and then to let Shikamaru adjust and get used to his size. He was thick and no matter how much they prepared with fingers, it was a slow process to get himself in completely and be able to thrust. Especially this time when he hadn’t used any actual lube to make it easier.

But eventually Shikamaru’s entrance had adjusted and relaxed enough to let him move out and back in. In a slow pace to begin with, of course.

“ _hhah… hn.. Ah.. Asuma_..”

His body rocked slightly back and forth on his bed, a strong hold holding him well enough in place to meet with the thrusts from behind and a soothing, encouraging voice hushing him but letting him know how good he felt. He didn’t have the ability to say it back, or needed it. The pleasure was too clear on him anyway. The way his body shivered, the way his lungs gasped for air and the soft and stuttering voice calling the man’s name was more than enough for Sarutobi.

The older man began to thrust harder and grunted. He needed to remind himself and Shikamaru to keep quiet, though. The thought of being caught like this was both terrifying and exciting… A thrilling feeling.

Asuma stopped for only a moment to lie down behind Shikamaru and pull him back against him, lifting his leg and push him down on the bed more. He kissed his neck again, and thrusted back in much harder this time and sped up their rhythm.

His left hand took a hold of Shikamaru’s throat, as his right gripped onto his hip, pushing him back against himself as he slammed into him again and again.

Shikamaru was on the edge and couldn’t control his noises as well as before. They became louder and if you put your ear against the door, you wouldn’t mistake them for anything else but noises of pure, pleading sexual pleasure.

Asuma wanted to hush him but found himself too out of breath and overtaken by the sensations himself to do so. His own moans became louder and not too long after, he reached down to stroke Shikamaru’s hard length to finish him off.

However, Shikamaru quickly grabbed onto Asuma’s wrist and stopped him.  
“wait, wait.. wait… not yet, not… I wanna… ahh, fuck..! wait..”

He pushed himself away from Asuma who protested at first, but was pleased to say the least when Shikamaru pressed him down onto his back and climbed up on top of him. He straddled him and reached behind himself to take a gentle hold of Asuma’s cock and stroking it carefully before guiding it to his entrance again.

Asuma studied his ex student, his eyes gazing down his body and let his hand run over his skin. He waited patiently as Shikamaru panted, slowly taking Asuma inside again with a low groan.

When all of him was swallowed, Shikamaru lifted himself up only to push back down again. He went easy at first, but as the hard tip of Asuma hit the prostate, he lost control of his body’s motions and it began moving on its own. Fast, hard and a roll of his hips to make it feel even better.

With each hit, Shikamaru moaned louder, whimpering and begging. He called Asuma’s name out between gasps and skin to skin slapping together.

“Sshh.. fuck, baby…”

“Asuma..”

“yeah…”

Shikamaru’s voice increased towards the end, and as he came he began with a loud scream which Asuma quickly muffled by sitting up and pulling Shikamaru in for a rough kiss. The younger still moaned into his mouth, but it was better than to let him wake the whole house.

Asuma finished shortly after and Shikamaru rode his orgasm out, rocking his hips in a stuttering motion before beginning to shake out of overstimulation. It had been a while, after all and… to be honest, he always worked himself to this point with their sex. Some things are too good to be lazy about.

He panted heavily, letting Asuma hold him as he leaned against his chest. He brought his arms over the man’s shoulders and buried his face in the crook of his neck, who in return ran his fingers through Shikamaru’s hair to soothe him.

They laid down and Asuma pulled the covers over them both, watching Shikamaru shiver and finally catching his breath. He was rosy, eyes tired but pupils still expanded. He looked blissful.

“…It’s such a drag but, I guess I could let you do that again..”

Asuma chuckled and kissed his forehead, pulling him close. He shouldn’t stay the night, but seriously… what could happen? The door is _locked_.

* * *

When he woke up, Shikamaru was still fast asleep, nuzzling into the pillow he almost tore apart last night and he looked like a god damn angel. Asuma smiled and rubbed the sleep off his face before turning to look around the room for his clothes.

A pair of legs were standing beside the bed.

That was weird. Those weren’t there yesterday…

His eyes made their way up to find a torso, arms and a head attached to them.

Must be a person. 

Oh, wait.. That’s Shikaku… Definitely a person, then.  
Makes sense…

**. . .**

_Oh, hell._


	2. smoke while you can...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＼＿ ヘ(:⁍」∠)_ hola bitches.  
> hope you like spicy cheese balls dipped in melted cheddar, sprinkled with some parmesan. 
> 
> I will dedicate this extra chapter to one Charlia, hope you enjoy.

Oh hell ,

_oh hell,_

**oh fucking hell.**

“...g’mornin’.”

Asuma’s meek voice reminded Shikaku of a wounded hare staring a fox in the eye. 

His own voice, however, was more of the wolf hunting them both.

“Kitchen. _Now_.”

The head of the Nara Clan turned around and walked out of his son’s bedroom with his arms crossed, eyes shut and with an eerie calmness to him.

Asuma wanted to flee the scene. Wanted to flee the village to be honest, but he couldn’t do that obviously. Unfortunately.

He cursed, throwing a worrying glance to Shikamaru who was still sleeping with a small, content smile on his beautiful face. Sarutobi pulled his eyebrows together as he watched him breathe slowly. The trouble you get me into...

Asuma didn’t want to wake him, so he carefully shuffled off the bed and hurried to put his pants and shirt on before stepping out in the corridor and made his way towards the kitchen as ordered. Before stepping around the corner, the jōnin took a deep breath, collecting himself.

Shikaku was slowly moving around the counter, making coffee and tea, it seemed. Shouldn’t be too much of a surprise, really. Tea had its level of caffeine, but not nearly enough to keep a Nara such as himself and Shikamaru awake and alert.

“Sit.”

Asuma almost twitched at the word breaking the early morning silence, but did as told and pulled the stool out from the island and sat down, pressing his lips together into a thin line.

He really needed a smoke.

No, he really needed an escape plan.

He didn’t say anything, and neither did Shikaku for a long time. It had Asuma feeling like he was tip toeing barefoot on sharp glass. 

To keep himself from passing out due to the tense atmosphere, he let his eyes wander around the kitchen and living room area that was connected to each other. It was clean, white, grey, black, wood... a very neutral stylish home. A lot of green plants here and there as well as herbs and various deer details such as horns, fur plaids and paintings.

Very Nara.

And of course, the three clan symbols of theirs, Akimichi and Yamanaka, hanging on a wall. 

Right. He mess up here, he’s not only got Nara Shikaku to worry about. Chōza and Inoichi will definitely be there to back him up. Especially Inoichi, who’s Shikamaru’s Godfather.

Oh, hell.

He nearly jumped again as a cup of tea was presented on the table in front of him. He stared at it for five seconds before daring to look up and meet Shikaku’s blank expression.

“Th– thank you.”

Shikaku still said nothing and it made the other man highly concerned. This man was intimidating, no matter how strong you were yourself. It was just something about his aura. And knowing how incredibly smart he was, and how many different ways to kill him he was going through in his head, made Asuma want to get down on his knees and pray.

But he kept his current position and made himself appear more confident and serious.

Shikaku was clearly mad over the fact that he found his only and beloved son and his son’s ex-teacher in the same bed, under his roof. Asuma understood that. Shikamaru was a young adult now and did what he wanted, but as a father, you’re still worried about your child, no matter how old they become.

Formerly being student and teacher could of course still feel a bit off for some, he got that too. And there was the obvious age gap... but there has been bigger ones. And way more odd pairs getting together.

Besides, he’s serious about this. He will go through hell and back countless of times for Nara Shikamaru. He will stand up for himself and him, because he––

“We’re going to go through this slowly, step by step. I’m going to ask you questions that you will answer truthfully to. I’m going to tell you what I think about those answers and you will listen.” Shikaku finally spoke, “Is that understood, Sarutobi?”

Asuma stared at him and gave him one, strong nod.

“Good.”

Shikaku stood up straight, folding his arms over his chest once again and shut his eyes, one eyebrow slowly pulling down.

“How long have this been going on?”

Asuma swallowed.

“A couple of months.”

Shikaku waited.

“...Five.” 

With the added number Shikaku had waited for, he continued.

“Has there been any indication of the sort before then? Before he turned the age of eighteen?”

Asuma almost spat at him for that. Intimidating or not, he is not getting to drag him in the dirt like that.

“Of course not.” He replied with strength, offence. It made Shikaku pop an eye open at him and he was glad to see that exact emotion on Asuma’s face.

He believed him. He trusted him. He was grateful... Because he knew about his son’s feelings towards the man. He’d known for a long time.  
Asuma might not have noticed, but Shikamaru has always had a soft spot for him which Shikaku saw long ago.

He had seen his son hurt and aching many times during the time Asuma went out with Yūhi Kurenai. It had pained him to see him heartbroken and known nothing could be done.  
He would never have Asuma for his own.

Shikaku almost chuckled.   
Guess he was wrong about that...

Still...

He breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth before slamming his hands onto the table, staring Asuma straight in the face with a killing glare.

**“What on earth was- and _is_ going through your thick head, Sarutobi Asuma?”**

He didn’t yell, per se, but his voice was louder and much more powerful.

“You are his ex-teacher, a man he has looked up to since young. You’re three times more experienced in the life of shinobi, you know very well how painful and emotionally draining this line of work is, just as well as I do. You’re a jōnin. You are sent out to the most critical missions with the knowledge of that you might not return to your loved ones, breaking their hearts.” He made a short pause, debating with himself if he should say the rest on his mind.

...Yes. Because he cares for his son.

“And forgive me for saying this, Asuma. But what makes me not believe you will only have your fun and toss him aside, as you have with every other partner you’ve had previously?”

Asuma didn’t flinch, nor did he get angry and return the glare. He looked lost in thought. Or more... _lost in realization_.

“Because I love him.” He said, softly and sincere. “...I’m in love with him.” 

Sarutobi blinked out into nothing, then slowly flickered his eyes to find Shikaku staring at him.

Brown eyes with a splatter of dark green in them widened and a pair of lips parted in shock. A heartbeat sped up and the body it kept alive grew warm, tingled in excitement and happiness.

Shikamaru, who had woken up a few minutes after his father and Asuma left his bedroom and carefully snuck out to listen to their conversation behind the corridor wall, stood in shock. He had been close to stepping in and cut his father off but then heard the so very quiet voice of Asuma say something... utterly insane.

He stepped backwards towards his room. Chest pounding, head spinning and skin burning.

He shut his bedroom door quietly and leaned against it with his right hand gripping at the front of his shirt.

_– I’m in love with him.. I love him...  
I’m in love with your son, Lord Nara.  
I Love Shikamaru._

The heir pulled his hand through his hair and went to sit back onto his bed, eventually lying down and curling up underneath the covers.

Ten to fifteen minutes passed until Asuma returned to Shikamaru’s bedroom.  
He gently stepped inside, shutting the door but not completely. Just to respect Shikaku and Yoshino.

Shikamaru seemed to still be in his deep sleep under the blanket and it put a warm smile to Asuma’s face as he sank down next to him again, pulling slightly at the fabric to see if he could find his angel’s little face.

He was taken by surprise when the other body’s arms suddenly wrapped around his torso and pulled them close. The younger man’s body was shaking and Asuma thought he felt something wet on his chest. With worry, he gently held on to him and tried to pull him off, only to see his face but Shikamaru refused to let go.

“Shikamaru? What’s wrong? Hey... Look at me..”

A mumble.

“What?” Asuma asked gently.

“I said...” his voice was weak and cracked as he pulled away but avoided looking him. Asuma could finally make out what had made his chest wet when he saw Shika’s tears he now so desperately tried to wipe away with his hands.

“I said I... I love you, too... idiot..”

Asuma was the one left in shock this time, watching his dear sniffle and wipe his face.

The jōnin’s eye lids sank over his eyes half way and the warm smile he wore when joining him in bed spread across his face again. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru and pulled him down against him.

He soothed the younger, kissed his forehead and hair while stroking the dark, silky strands. He kissed his head again and whispered,

“You heard...”

Shikamaru nodded.

Asuma sighed and grabbed onto the sides of Shikamaru’s head, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks and smiling at him. “Let me tell you in person...”

He sat up, keeping Shikamaru in his lap and gazed into his eyes, smile widening more and more. 

“Nara Shikamaru... you make me feel alive, and the most happy I’ve ever been.  
I’m terrified of losing that feeling. I’m terrified of losing you. It might be selfish, but please, I beg you... stay with me.” he inched forward, their lips now brushing against each other as Asuma spoke. He said the last part in another whisper.

“I love you.”

Shikamaru, no one would ever believe Asuma if he told anyone, but Shikamaru actually giggled and Asuma swore he could die right then from cuteness overload, as the youngsters say these days...

They kissed and the shadow nin teasingly rolled his hips to rub them both together. He smirked and bit Asuma’s bottom lip and rolled again. But this time, even though he hated himself for it, Asuma grabbed onto his hips and stopped him. He gave a smirk himself but shook his head.

“No, no, no... I promised your father to wake you up for breakfast.”

Shikamaru let out a noise of complaint and frowned slightly.   
_Tsk... what a drag. Thanks, dad._

Shikaku huffed gently but formed a satisfied smile of his own before pushing himself off the wall next to Shikamaru’s door and went back into the kitchen, not really surprised to see his wife there now with a knowing grin on her face. They shared one amused look before getting everything ready.

_“You what?”  
_

_“I’m in love with your son, Lord Nara.” Asuma smiled, brightly and proud.  
_

_“I love Shikamaru, and I will protect him with my life, make every second of his life enjoyable, make sure he knows just how much he means to me every damn day.  
And, sir, I will fight you over him, if I have to. And I will win.”  
_

_Shikaku raised an eyebrow and took his time studying the man.  
Hnh... What a fool._

_“...I’m hoping I’m right to assume you are being safe and careful with him.”  
_

_Nara was given an expression which could only be described as a tired ‘are you fucking kidding me’, but it shortly morphed into the serious, determined look after Shikaku narrowed his eyebrows at him and Asuma nodded a few times._

_“Very well... Go wake him up. We’ll all eat breakfast together in an hour.”  
_

_“Yes, sir.”  
_

_“Oh, and Asuma...”  
_

_Asuma stood up and was on his way to go do as told._

_"Hurt him, and mark my words... You will be weeping a prayer for your own death.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ wow okay
> 
> thanks for reading that train wreck


End file.
